From the results of many epidemiological studies, it has been considered that there exists certain relation between atherosclerotic diseases and serum lipoprotein. For example, Badimon et al. (J. Clin. Invest. 85, 1234-1241 (1990)) reported that not only the prevention of development but also regression of atherosclerotic lesions were observed after intravenous injection of fractions containing HDL (high density lipoprotein) and VHDL (very high density lipoprotein) to cholesterol-loaded rabbits. Thus, regarding the relation between atherosclerotic diseases and serum lipoproteins, it is expected that HDL and VHDL may have antiatheroaclerotic activity.
Recently, it has been elucidated that there are proteins that transfer lipids among serum lipoproteins, i.e., CETP (cholesterol ester transfer protein). The presence of CETP was first indicated by Nichols and Smith in 1965 (J. Lipid Res. 6, 206 (1965)). cDNA of the protein was later cloned by Drayna et al. in 1987. Molecular weight of the protein as glycoprotein is 74,000 Da. It is about 58,000 Da after complete removal of sugar chain. cDNA of this protein is composed of 1656 nucleotide residues and codes for 476 amino acids following signal peptide of 17 amino acid residues. Since around 44% of these amino acids are hydrophobic, the protein is highly hydrophobic and liable to be inactivated by oxidation. CETP is synthesized in organs like liver, spleen, adrenal, fat tissue, small intestine, kidney, skeletal muscle, and myocardium. It has been confirmed that CETP is synthesized in cells like macrophages derived from human monocytes, B lymphocytes, fat cells small intestinal epithelial cells, CaCo2 cells, and liver cells (for example, HepG2 cells derived from human hepatoma cells). In addition to these tissues, it is present in cerebrospinal fluid and seminal fluid, too. The presence is also confirmed in culture media of neuroblastoma and neuroglioma cells, and in chorioid plexus of sheep.
It has become apparent that CETP participates in metabolism of all the lipoproteins in vivo and plays important roles in reverse transfer system of cholesterol. It attracted attention as a system that prevents the accumulation of cholesterol into peripheral cells and functions as protective mechanism against atherosclerosis. In relation to HDL, which plays important roles in the reverse transfer system of cholesterol, a great number of epidemiological studies have shown that a decrease in CE (cholesterol esters) of HDL in blood represents one of the risk factors for coronary artery diseases. Activity of CETP differ depending on the species of animals and it has become apparent that cholesterol load does not bring about atherosclerosis in animals with low CETP activity, while it is easily produced in animals with high CETP activity. Absence of CETP results in high HDL-emia+low LDL (low density lipoprotein)-emia and brings about a state resistant to atherosclerosis. Thus, the importance of CETP as mediators of transfer of CE in HDL to blood LDL has become recognized in addition to the importance of HDL in blood.
Free cholesterol (FC) synthesized in the liver and secreted therefrom is taken up into very low density lipoprotein (VLDL). Next, VLDL is metabolized in the blood to LDL via intermediate density lipoprotein (IDL) by the action of lipoprotein lipase (LPL) and liver triglyceride lipase (HTGL). LDL is taken up to peripheral cells mediated by LDL receptor and, thus, FC is supplied to the cells.
Contrary to this flow from the liver to peripheral cells, there exists another flow of cholesterol from peripheral cells to the liver called cholesterol reverse transfer system. FC accumulated in peripheral cells is extracted by HDL, esterified on HDL through the action of LCAT (Lecithin: cholesterol acyltransferase) to form CE, transferred to the hydrophobic core portion of HDL, and HDL becomes matured to globular HDL particles. CE in HDL is transferred to apoB-containing lipoproteins such as VLDL, IDL, and LDL by CETP present in the blood. In exchange, TG is transferred to HDL in mole ratio of 1:1. CE that is transferred to apoB-containing lipoprotein is taken up by the liver via LDL receptor on it and, thus, cholesterol is transferred indirectly to the liver. There is mechanisms, too, by which HDL becomes CE-rich, apoprotein E-containing HDL by taking up apoprotein E secreted by macrophages and the like, which is then taken up directly to the liver via LDL receptor or remnant receptor. In another, the liver cells do not take up HDL particles, but take up selectively only CE in HDL. In still another, HDL particles are taken up by the liver cells via so-called HDL receptor.
In a state, in which CETP activity is augmented, CE in HDL is decreased and CE in VLDL, IDL and LDL is increased due to augmentation of CE transfer from HDL. Increases in uptake of IDL and LDL to the liver result in down-regulation of LDL receptor and increases in LDL in the blood. In contrast, in a state of CETP deficiency, HDL removes cholesterol from peripheral cells with the aid of LCAT, increases its size gradually and acquires apoE. HDL that becomes apoE-rich is taken up by the liver via LDL receptor of the liver and catabolized. However, as the operation of this mechanism is not adequate in the human, retention of large HDL in the blood occurs and, as a result, cholesterol pool in the liver becomes smaller. LDL receptor becomes up-regulated and LDL is decreased.
Hence, by selectively inhibiting CETP, it is possible to decrease IDL, VLDL, and LDL that accelerate atherosclerosis and increase HDL that exhibits inhibitory action. Thus, it is anticipated that hitherto non-existent drugs useful for prevention or therapy of atherosclerosis or hyperlipidemia may be provided.
Very recently there have been reports on chemical compounds that aim at inhibition of such CETP activity.
For example, in Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications 223, 42-47 (1996), dithiodipyridine derivatives and substituted dithiobenzene derivatives are disclosed as compounds capable of inactivating CETP through modification of cysteine residues. However, the literature neither discloses nor suggests the compounds such as those of the present invention which have a bis-(2-aminophenyl)disulfide structure or a 2-aminophenylthio structure.
WO95/06626 discloses Wiedendiol-A and Wiedendiol-B as CETP activity inhibitors, but there is no description suggesting the compounds of the present invention.
Furthermore, in JP-B-Sho 45-11132, JP-B-Sho 45-2892, JP-B-Sho 45-2891, JP-B-Sho 45-2731, and JP-B-Sho 45-2730, mercaptoanilides substituted with higher fatty acids such as o-isostearoylamino thiophenol are disclosed. However, in these publications, the atherosclerosis-preventing action is only referred to and there is no description of test examples that substantiate the action. There is also no description of CETP inhibitory activity. Nor is there description suggestive of compounds of the present invention.
There are several reports on the compounds having a bis-(2-aminophenyl)disulfide structure or a 2-aminophenylthio structure similar to those of the present application of invention.
For example, WO96/09406 discloses disulfide compounds such as 2-acetylaminophenyl disulfide and the like. However, the compounds of the publication are the ones that are useful for retrovirus, i.e., HIV-1, and usefulness as regards inhibitors of CETP activity has not been disclosed. There also is no description suggestive of the usefulness.
In JP-A-Hei 8-253454, diphenyl disulfide compounds such as 2,2′-di(pyrimidylamino)diphenyldisulfide and the like are disclosed. However, the compounds in this publication are the ones that have inhibitory action on production of IL-1β and on release of TNFα and there are no disclosure as regards the usefulness as inhibitors of CETP activity. There is even no description suggestive of the usefulness.
In JP-A-Hei 2-155937, bis-(acylaminophenyl)disulfide compounds such as 2,2′-diacetylaminodiphenyl disulfide and the like are disclosed. However, the compounds in this publication relates to the method of making vulcanized rubber filled with carbon black and there are no disclosure as regards the usefulness as inhibitors of CETP activity. There is also no description suggestive of the usefulness. In the claims recited in the publication, C5-C12 cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are defined as R9 and R10, and as specific examples cyclohexyl and cyclohexenyl are described. However, in the publication no example that substantiates the use of the compound is shown and there is no description of the general method of production of the compounds.
JP-A-Hei 2-501772 discloses acylamino phenyl disulfide derivatives such as o-pivaloylaminophenyl disulfide and the like as intermediates for production of pyrazolone photocoupler. However, the invention described in this publication relates to the photo-element and not suggestive of the present invention. This publication also describes 2-cyclohexane carbonylamino phenylthio group as an example of coupling-off group of the coupler, but there is no description of examples that substantiate the use of the compound.
JP-A-Hei B-171167 discloses thiophenol derivatives or disulfide derivatives such as 2-acetylamino thiophenol. However, the invention described in this publication relates to the silver halide emulsion and not suggestive of the present invention.
In JP-A-Hei 4-233908, disulfide derivatives such as bis(2-acetoamidephenyl)disulfide and the like are disclosed. However, the compounds of this publication is disclosed as chain transfer agents and, thus, the publication does not suggest the present invention. As specific examples of R3 in X, Y, a cyclohexyl group is disclosed, but the example substantiating the use and the general method of production are not described.
JP-A-Sho 63-157150 discloses amidophenyl disulfide derivatives such as o-pivalamidophenyl disulfide and the like as stabilizers. However; the invention of this publication relates to photo-element and is not suggestive of the present invention. In the claim recited in this publication, a cycloalkyl group is defined as R in the substituents V or Y of the stabilizer compounds, but the example substantiating the use and the general method of production are not described.
Bis-(amidophenyl)disulfide derivatives are also disclosed in JP-A-Hei 8-59900, JP-A-Hei 7-258472, JP-A-Hei 7-224028, JP-A-Hei 7-49554, JP-A-Hei 6-19037, JP-A-Hei 6-19024, JP-A-Hei 3-226750, JP-A-Hei 2-284146, JP-A-Hei 2-23338, JP-A-Hei 1-321432, JP-A-Hei 1-278543, and JP-B-Sho 47-357786. However, none of them discloses usefulness as inhibitors of CETP activity and there is no description suggestive of the usefulness.